La noche de los espectros
by Neki Rainbow Snape
Summary: Dicen que todas las noches de Samhain ella vuelve para intentarlo. A la medianoche, las campanas suenan y en las sombras, el murmullo del viento trae consigo una melodía fúnebre. Un grupo de niños se aventura en el bosque de los horrores, a dónde no debes ir nunca, jamás, mucho menos de noche.


**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a la BBC.

* * *

 **La noche de los espectros**

Dicen que todas las noches de Samhain ella vuelve para intentarlo.

A la medianoche, las campanas suenan y en las sombras, el murmullo del viento trae consigo una melodía fúnebre. De la Isla de los benditos quedan solo ruinas mohosas y una mesa de piedra, donde se dice que descansa un cuchillo cubierto de la sangre maldita.

Un grupo de niños se aventura en el bosque de los horrores, a dónde no debes ir nunca, jamás, mucho menos de noche. El pasillo está lleno de ramas y la luna apenas brilla entre las nubes. En el día en que el velo que nos separa del mundo de los muertos se vuelve delgado, los espíritus pueden vagar libremente por la tierra, eso todo el mundo lo sabe. Pobres niños, nadie les ha dicho que en las ruinas de un lugar sagrado hay demasiados peligros.

—Brad, Chris, no creo que debamos ir.

—No seas miedoso, Lance.

—Yo estoy con Lance.

—Pues claro, eres una niña Gwen.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver, Ed! Eres mi hermano mayor, deberías decir que no vamos porque es peligroso.

—Tu hermana tiene razón.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión, Rupert.

—Cállense todos. ¿Por qué no son más como Percy y Morty? Mírenlos, ellos no se están quejando.

—Morty está temblando.

—¡Mentira!

Hay una fina neblina que les humedece los pies y la verdad es que todos tiemblan, desde el más valiente hasta el más pequeño. Es Halloween y han acordado que vencerán sus miedos, que irán hasta la mesa y tomarán una foto. La niña lleva su cámara instantánea aferrada entre los dedos, mira sobre su hombro y todos sienten que les siguen, observándoles desde los rincones oscuros.

En algún lugar, un búho canta, una ramita se rompe.

—Shh… ¿Escucharon eso?

—Deberíamos volver, Brad, tu padre se pondrá furioso si se entera que hemos andado hasta aquí.

—No le tengo miedo a mi padre.

—Pues el de Ed y el mío nos castigará. También el de Rupert, la madre de Percy y la tía de Morty. El de Chris volverá a darle una zurra.

—Ni siquiera duele.

—Pero estabas llorando.

—¡Mentira!

Avanzan muy juntos y escuchan aullar un lobo.

—¿Hay lobos en esta parte?

—No seas tonto, no los hay. Lo dijo la maestra el otro día.

—Eres un sabelotodo, Rup.

El más pequeño comienza escuchar un arrullo y mira hacia el oeste como atraído por un llamado.

—¿Morty?

—¿A dónde vas?

—Es por aquí.

—¿Ya habías venido antes?

—No.

Pasando arbustos que les arañan la piel, se abre una vereda apenas iluminada y ante ellos se encuentra la isla, rodeada de una cinta de agua negra que casi no se distingue de la tierra, solo leves ondulaciones y un muelle pequeño, en el que espera un bote vacío.

—Si existe.

—¡Se los dije!

—Pero nadie ha dado con esta isla, nunca. Se supone que son leyendas.

Todos miran al niño que les ha llevado allí, que parece aún más absorto y pálido. Él avanza hacia el muelle con cautela, la dulce canción que proviene de la isla le acaricia las mejillas. Nadie dice nada, pero están llenos de intriga.

El bote no está vacío como pensaban.

Un candelero se prende repentinamente y un hombre marchito alza sus ojos tétricos hacia ellos. El miedo recorre cada fibra de sus cuerpos pequeños, un latigazo que les hace saltar. Todos piensan que deben irse, incluyendo al más pequeño, a quien la música ya no le parece tan bonita.

El barquero silencioso les hace una seña para que suban y jamás entenderán que les poseyó para que lo hicieran. Se amontonan a sus pies y la barca se mueve, silenciosa sobre el manto oscuro, lento como si navegaran en brea.

¿Qué hacía un barquero en medio de la nada, completamente solo?

La isla tenía paredes en pie casi como cortadas en cartón. A pesar de lucir pequeñas a la distancia, de cerca eran tan enormes que parecían cernirse sobre ellos. Escombros que escondían alimañas y enredaderas negras cual garras cubrían el lugar. Descienden y pasan a través de un arco incompleto, un portal al lugar que se ilumina cuando la luna es despejada. Parece que cruzan a otro mundo.

Ninguno dice nada y el barquero se queda quieto, congelado en las sombras.

Caminan un poco hacia el centro de la plazuela, la música vuelve a sonar para el único que puede escucharla. Los demás niños miran hacia sus costados, creen ver ojos en los rincones y siluetas caminar alrededor, rodeándolos. Pero el pequeño ya ha dejado de temer y ha vuelto al trance, entra por una puerta que da otro jardín.

«Ven. Ven a mí. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, he estado esperando. Has venido hasta a mí. Ven, mi oscuro niño. Ven».

La voz es suave y maternal, un murmullo que le atrae y atrae como un imán espeluznante. Se siente mal, pero no puede evitarlo. Los niños van tras él y se encuentran frente a la mesa oscura. Derrama una sustancia que parece sangre negra y el cuchillo brilla con un rayo de luna. Hay una ondulación abismal en el fondo, como la tela desteñida de un telón.

Un parpadeo y una voz, una risa. El niño rubio que les lideraba se pone a la defensiva, mientras la niña es abrazada por su hermano. El pequeño se pone a llorar.

Una silueta aparece junto a la mesa, de la nada, como si siempre hubiera estado allí. La mayor parte de su cuerpo es negra, pero su cara, su cara es pálida como la muerte, labios sin color, mejillas hundidas. Ojos negros que gotean lágrimas terrosas.

Hay una campana invisible que indica que son las doce, resuena en lo más hondo de la tierra.

«Es la hora». Ella estira una mano huesuda hacia el niño. «Acércate».

Él duda. Da un paso al frente.

—¡Morty, no!

«¡Ven!»

Todos le toman a como pueden para evitar que siga avanzando, un par de ellos está llorando también. Se agrupan y se abrazan, muertos de miedo. Pueden escuchar la voz de la mujer.

«El velo debe romperse. La muerte libera la muerte y mi venganza estará completa».

Hay una luz, tan potente que les hace cerrar los ojos. La voz de la mujer ruge.

«¡Emrys!»

«No los tocarás. No puedes volver. No voy a dejarte hacerlo».

Hay sonidos de lucha, de explosiones y forcejeo. Hay gritos de espectros que calan en sus huesos hasta la médula, dejándoles una memoria que jamás van a olvidar.

Y de pronto hay silencio.

Nada, no se escucha nada. Ellos se sienten tan entumecidos como si hubieran pasado mil años sobre ellos. El líder es el primero en abrir los ojos, porque es ridículamente valiente y se siente culpable. Si alguien debe morir que sea él, por haberlos llevado a ese pasaje del terror.

Pero fuera no hay nada más que oscuridad y bosque. El niño se levanta.

—¿Uh?

Su expresión hace que los demás echen un vistazo y aturdidos ven lo mismo que él. No hay isla, no hay mesa, no hay mujer.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—¿Dónde está…?

—Shh, no lo digas. No lo digas.

—Tengo mucho miedo, Ed. Quiero a papá.

—Quiero a mi tía.

—Tranquilo, Morty. Tranquilo, voy a protegerte.

—Todos te protegeremos.

Una rama se rompe y todos se ponen blancos otra vez. Los más osados toman piedras y ramas del suelo. El más pequeño se abraza al más alto.

La misma luz que vieron antes cae sobre ellos, les ciega por un instante y piensan que la mujer ha vuelto, que va a suceder algo horrible.

—¿Hola?

Se dan cuenta de que la luz es una linterna, sostenida por un hombre joven y muy alto, muy flaco también. Él está mirándoles con ojos amables.

—¿Qué hacen por estos lugares tan tarde, niños? ¿Es que se han perdido?

Todos, especialmente el niño rubio, se sienten repentinamente seguros. Es como cuando una manta te cubre, sabes que no es gran cosa, pero te mantendrá a salvo. El extraño parece saber que tienen miedo.

—Vamos, salgamos de aquí, les llevaré a casa.

Y le siguen, como se seguiría a un hermano mayor. El niño rubio toma su mano cálida y rasposa, el siguiente niño toma la suya y hacen una cadena en sus dos manos. El pequeño se sorbe la nariz. Se miran entre ellos, porque saben que deben preguntar.

—Señor.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué hace usted aquí?

—Me gusta caminar cuando no puedo dormir, mi casa está muy cerca.

—¿Vive por aquí?

—Sí, eso acabo de decir.

—Uhm… ¿Ha visto usted... la isla?

—¿Isla? No, no he visto ninguna isla.

—¿No ha escuchado las historias?

Su sonrisa ilumina la noche cual faro. Hay algo mágico en él, que les hace apegarse más a sus largas piernas. Él es incluso muy cálido, un radiador andante.

—Las conozco. Pero no deben creer en todo lo que oyen, tampoco deben andar solos a altas horas en el bosque.

El silencio que provocan sus palabras le hace dudar.

—¿Es que ha sucedido algo?

—Creímos que sí.

—Pero ya no estamos seguros.

—Estos bosques son traicioneros en la oscuridad. Hay personas que se pierden y no vuelven a verse nunca. Pero deben recordar, en las horas oscuras siempre es bueno encender una luz. Bien, aquí estamos. Vuelvan a sus casas ahora. Samhain ya casi termina.

—¿Sam qué?

—Samhain… Halloween.

—¿No eran ya las doce?

El hombre no sonríe, sus ojos azules a la luz de la farola de la calle.

—Vayan a dormir, niños. En la noche de los espectros nada es lo que parece.

Ellos se alejan, pero el niño pequeño se queda, mirándolo como si de pronto encontrara algo curioso en su persona.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Morgana no debe volver, nunca.

Y se marcha corriendo tras sus amigos. El hombre se da cuenta de que el niño nunca habló en voz alta...

Dicen que todas las noches de Samhain ella vuelve para intentarlo, atrayendo a víctimas incautas a las que atravesar con el cuchillo para así poder liberar al Dorocha y así misma. Cada vez, siempre es detenida por Emrys.

El reloj marca las doce por fin y la melodía fúnebre se apaga, recluyéndose en el inframundo, de donde nunca debe escapar.

Es la primera vez que Merlín se topa con Mordred en todos sus años de eternidad.

* * *

¡Es Halloween mis corazones! Y, bueno, no sé, me dieron ganas de escribir. Espero les guste, tiene algo de misterio, de reencarnaciones, de fantasmas y de un guardián. ¡Déjenme saber lo que piensan! :D


End file.
